You And I
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Jangan pernah mendekati Natsume, karena di balik sikapnya yang dingin, dia adalah pemuda paling mesum di seluruh dunia./B'day fic for Minatsuki heartnet/RnR please?


**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gakuen Alice miliknya Tachibana Higuchi**

**Saya tidak meraih keuntungan materi apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini, **hanya untuk kesenangan semata** **

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah fanfiksi yang dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun sahabatku,**

**Minatsuki heartnet**

**(22-02-12)**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Warning: **

****AU, OOC, Typo(s), rush, yang pasti fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna****

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah pagi ini, membuat pagi yang biasanya sejuk terasa begitu panas. Hampir setiap orang yang kini berdiri di lapangan untuk memulai pelajaran olahraga mengeluh. Bahkan sebelum mereka sempat melakukan pemanasan, baju olahraga yang mereka kenakan telah basah oleh keringat. Benar-benar hal yang tidak menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang.

Di salah satu jendela kelas, sepasang mata _crimson_ memerhatikan apa yang terjadi di lapangan. Tidak memedulikan pelajaran matematika yang kini sedang berlangsung di kelasnya, sosok itu terus menatap seorang gadis yang berusia satu tahun di bawahnya. Ia sedang melakukan pemanasan. Sama seperti temannya yang lain, pakaiannya telah basah kuyup oleh keringat.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis hingga tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia tengah tersenyum—saat gadis yang dia amati itu gagal menangkap bola yang dilemparkan temannya. Menurutnya, gadis itu terlihat sangat lucu saat menekuk wajahnya. Dan tawanya saat bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya benar-benar mampu menarik seluruh perhatian sosok tersebut. Dia lain daripada yang lain, pikirnya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Natsume?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuyarkan pikiran sosok bernama Natsume tersebut. Dengan ekspresinya yang selalu datar, ditatapnya Ruka yang menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Natsume akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraih _manga_ yang teronggok di atas meja dan menutup wajahnya dengan benda itu. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyahut pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ruka.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang merasa diabaikan itu hanya menghela napas. Lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada soal-soal yang baru saja diajukan oleh guru mereka. Susah untuk berharap Natsume akan menjawab pertanyaannya, dia tahu itu. Memang jauh lebih baik menunggu pemuda itu bercerita sendiri, meski dia juga tidak yakin Natsume mau membicarakannya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru benci saat masa-masa tenangnya diganggu. Sama seperti saat ini, di saat dia ingin membaca novel yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan dan berharap bisa membacanya saat istirahat, Mikan malah mengganggunya dengan merengek untuk minta ditemani duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Hari ini Tsubasa-_nii_ akan tanding dengan anak kelas dua. Aku mau lihat. Ayolah temani aku, Hotaru," rengek gadis berambut _brunette_ itu entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

Satu lagi hal yang paling Hotaru benci, dia tidak pernah bisa menolak rengekan Mikan. Gadis itu pasti akan melakukan berbagai cara agar Hotaru mau melakukan apa yang dia mau. Selain itu, dia memang benci mendengar rengekkan tak berkesudahan yang selalu dilayangkan Mikan. Karena itu, meski dia akhirnya melayangkan novel setebal lima ratus halaman itu ke kepala Mikan—hingga membuat gadis itu meringis—dia tetap saja menuruti kemauan Mikan dan berjalan dengan setengah hati menuju salah satu kursi di pinggir lapangan.

Di lapangan itu, terlihat siswa kelas dua dan kelas tiga yang bersiap akan bertanding basket. Pertandingan kali ini sebenarnya hanya sebuah latihan untuk mengukur kekuatan anak-anak kelas dua, sekaligus pertandingan terakhir anak-anak kelas tiga. Tapi entah mengapa, Mikan terlalu bersemangat untuk melihat penampilan Tsubasa yang merupakan kakaknya yang kini duduk di bangku kelas tiga.

Pertandingan itu berjalan dengan sangat membosankan bagi Hotaru yang memang tidak mengerti tentang basket. Dia hanya sesekali melirik ke arah lapangan, saat Mikan menarik-narik tangannya setiap Tsubasa berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Selain itu, matanya lebih terfokus pada novel yang memang sengaja dibawanya tadi. Membaca sebuah novel misteri tentang pembunuhan sadis memang jauh lebih menarik ketimbang pertandingan basket amatir.

"Siapa sih anak kelas dua yang dari tadi masukin bola terus itu? Bikin timnya Tsubasa-_nii_ ketinggalan angka aja!"

Mau tidak mau, lagi-lagi Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikan yang sibuk menggerutu. Membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Mikan terlihat menekuk wajahnya sedikit, ekspresi antara marah, jengkel dan tidak suka jelas terpampang di wajah gadis itu. Hotaru kembali mengalihkan pandangan menuju lapangan, ingin tahu siapa yang Mikan maksud tadi. Saat itu, _violet_-nya berhasil menemukan gambaran sosok bermata _crimson_ yang terlihat sedang merebut bola dari tangan Tsubasa, dan dengan sukses melemparkannya ke dalam ring.

"Namanya Natsume Hyuga."

Mikan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hotaru. "Apa?"

"Kau tadi bertanya siapa namanya, kan, _Baka_? Namanya Natsume," jawab Hotaru seadanya. Gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan menuju novel yang sempat dihiraukannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Hotaru?"

"Dia itu ketua OSIS yang baru. Semua orang mengenalnya, kecuali kau. Kau kan memang bodoh."

Meski Hotaru tidak melihat wajah Mikan, tapi dia yakin, sahabatnya itu pasti sedang menekuk wajahnya. Dia selalu begitu saat Hotaru menyebutnya bodoh. Tapi, dalam sekejap Mikan akan kembali ceria seperti semula. Selalu saja begitu.

Pertandingan basket itu tidak berjalan terlalu lama. Mengingat jam istirahat memang hanya sekitar dua puluh menit. Kemenangan diraih oleh tim kelas dua berkat Natsume yang sangat lihai melakukan lemparan _three point_. Hasil akhirnya hanya selisih satu poin memang, tapi itu sudah cukup menampar wajah siswa kelas tiga.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada si Natsume itu! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Hotaru belum sempat melakukan apa pun saat Mikan telah berjalan ke sisi lain lapangan. Gadis itu memang terlalu bodoh dan tidak pernah memikirkan tindakannya. Bahkan Tsubasa yang kalah saja masih tersenyum senang, tapi Mikan yang hanya menjadi penonton malah jauh lebih marah. Gadis itu terlihat mendatangi Natsume dan sepertinya akan menyalahkan pemuda itu karena menang. Dia memang konyol.

"Hei, Jelek!"

Oke, hanya orang buta yang mengatakan Natsume jelek. Semua orang tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu pemuda paling tampan di sekolah ini. Dan Hotaru, mau tidak mau harus berlari menuju ke arah Mikan sebelum gadis itu mendapatkan masalah besar.

Natsume yang pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang—meski tidak yakin bahwa dia yang dipanggil 'jelek'—menoleh.

"Aku tidak terima kau mengalahkan timnya Tsubasa-_nii_!" cecar Mikan yang sanggup membuat teman-teman Natsume tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia memang pecundang. Jangan salahkan aku," sahut pemuda itu dengan nada yang sangat datar. Lalu berbalik, berniat meninggalkan Mikan begitu saja.

Tapi tentu saja, gadis itu tidak akan membiarkan Natsume berlalu begitu saja. Dia segera berdiri di hadapan Natsume, sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. Seolah menantang.

"Enak saja kau mengatakan Tsubasa-_nii_ pecundang! Dia itu jauh lebih hebat darimu, tahu!" serunya tak terima.

Natsume hanya terlihat diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Minggir, Polkadot."

Mikan yang sebelumnya tidak menyadari kata-kata Natsume, tiba-tiba memekik, "KYAAA.… MESUM!"

Hotaru yang sedikit terlambat sampai di sana lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas. Setelah Mikan memekik tadi, Natsume telah berlalu begitu saja, menuju kelasnya. Sementara Mikan yang menyadari kalau Natsume tadi mengintip celana dalamnya, kini hanya bisa menuangkan sumpah serapah, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang jauh lebih merah dari tomat.

Sepertinya kali ini gadis bemata _hazel_ itu menerima sebuah pelajaran baru. Jangan pernah mendekati Natsume, karena di balik sikapnya yang dingin, dia adalah pemuda paling mesum di seluruh dunia. Ya, Hotaru yakin, Mikan akan selalu mengingatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi Mikan baru saja bisa bernapas lega karena diperbolehkan pulang. Kalau bukan karena Jinno-_sensei_ yang menuduhnya menyontek saat ulangan matematika tadi, Mikan kini pasti sudah ada di rumah.

_Well_, sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Jinno-_sensei _yang tidak pernah percaya padanya, tapi lebih ke seseorang-entah-siapa yang menaruh jawaban ulangan dalam kertas kecil dan menaruhnya di dekat Mikan yang sedang terlalu fokus pada soal di hadapannya hingga ia tidak menyadari sama sekali. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, milik siapa contekan itu, sekaligus merutuki siapa pun pelakunya.

Hotaru sudah pulang sejak bel pulang dibunyikan, dia tidak bisa menunggu Mikan karena dia harus menghadiri acara keluarga. Jadi, tinggal Mikan yang tersisa sendirian di sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. Bahkan setiap derap langkah kakinya bisa terdengar jelas di telinga.

Dia kembali merutuk saat hujan tiba-tiba saja turun tepat di saat dia hampir melewati gerbang. Sepertinya dia memang sedang sial hari ini. Ditatapnya awan hitam yang bergerumul di langit, sepertinya hujan itu tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu yang singkat. Dia tidak membawa payung dan kalau dia pulang terlalu sore, Mikan yakin kakeknya akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Satu-satunya pilihan adalah menerobos hujan itu begitu saja.

"Mikan!"

Baru saja dia hendak melangkah, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Di belakangnya, Aoi yang merupakan teman sekelasnya terlihat melambaikan tangan, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Mikan saat dirinya sudah berada di hadapan temannya itu. Harusnya setiap siswa memang sudah pulang dari tadi, 'kan?

"Aku menunggu _aniki-_ku, dia sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk olimpiade matematika."

Mikan mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Meski dia tidak ingat kalau Aoi memiliki kakak, apalagi ternyata kakaknya bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Yang pasti, jika kakaknya akan mengikuti olimpiade matematika, dia pasti orang yang cerdas.

"Pulang sama-sama aku aja ya? Kan sekarang hujan. Aku dan _aniki_ dijemput mobil," tawar Aoi kemudian.

_Hazel_ milik Mikan melebar. Ini sungguh tawaran yang tidak bisa ia tolak. "Aku tidak merepotkan, 'kan?" tanyanya, berharap dia memang tidak merepotkan.

Aoi tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Baiklah."

Yah, mungkin Mikan tidak sepenuhnya sial. Dia cukup beruntung karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati membuatnya bertemu dengan Aoi.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya dihabiskan oleh Mikan dan Aoi untuk saling berbicara, menceritakan apa saja yang menurut mereka menarik. Hingga sosok yang mereka tunggu muncul.

"_Nii-san_!"

Mikan hampir saja hendak menampilkan sebuah senyum ramah saat Aoi melambai pada sosok pemuda yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Tapi senyum itu tidak jadi muncul saat menyadari siapa sosok yang merupakan kakak dari Aoi tersebut. Pemuda yang terus berjalan menuju ke arah mereka itu, adalah salah satu pemuda yang paling tidak ingin Mikan temui. Pemuda yang telah dicapnya sebagai pemuda mesum—

—Natsume Hyuga.

Ahhh … betapa bodohnya Mikan yang tidak menyadari dari awal bahwa nama keluarga Aoi adalah Hyuga sama seperti Natsume. Dan wajah mereka pun lumayan mirip. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Kalau dari awal dia tahu, mana mau Mikan pulang bersama dengan pemuda itu. Sungguh, dia masih ingat saat pertama—yang juga merupakan saat terakhir—ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"_Nii-san_, karena sekarang hujan, aku boleh kan mengajak temanku pulang bersama kita?"

Tanpa Mikan sadari, ia langsung menahan napas saat Natsume telah berdiri di hadapannya. Apalagi setelah Aoi meminta izin, pemuda itu terlihat mengamatinya. Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu kini hanya bisa menampilkan sebuah senyuman—yang sangat dipaksakan—dan berdoa. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika Natsume mengajaknya berdebat atau mungkin menolaknya untuk pulang bersama.

"Sopir kita sudah menunggu."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Natsume sebelum melangkah lebih dulu, meninggalkan Aoi dan Mikan yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Seolah ucapan Aoi tadi hanya angin lalu. Mikan ingin menggeram marah andai saja Aoi tidak tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangannya.

"Ayo!"

_Well_, sepertinya perkataan singkat Natsume itu bukan sebuah penolakan. Mikan jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Natsume mengingat kejadian saat pertemuan mereka yang kemarin. Tapi, itu bukan hal yang penting saat ini. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah, Mikan harus memanfaatkan bantuan ini. Dia harus segera pulang dan hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa dipilihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari yang cukup menyibukkan bagi Natsume. Pemuda yang kini telah menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS itu harus menyusun berbagai rencana kegiatan untuk beberapa kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, belum lagi mempersiapkan agenda untuk festival musim gugur nanti, ditambah dengan jadwal olimpiade yang harus dia ikuti. Semuanya benar-benar telah menyita waktu beristirahatnya.

Setidaknya Natsume masih merasa beruntung karena memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, sehingga dia tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran yang memang sudah ia kuasai seluruhnya. Jangan heran jika menemukan seorang Natsume tertidur di kelas. Dia butuh istirahat, dan satu-satunya saat yang bisa ia manfaatkan hanyalah di saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Biasanya saat jam istirahat dimulai, dia akan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan-kegiatan di balik meja OSIS-nya. Tapi kali ini dia malah duduk di atas salah satu pohon di taman sekolah. Kalau bukan karena Ruka yang terus memaksanya untuk beristirahat, dia mungkin tidak akan ada di sini. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan.

Dipejamkannya _crimson_ yang sebenarnya memang merasa lelah itu. Beristirahat sejenak mungkin memang bukan masalah besar.

"Hei, Hotaru! Kita makan di sini saja, ya?"

Baru sekejap Natsume memejamkan matanya saat didengarnya sebuah suara yang sepertinya ia kenal. Benar saja, tepat di bangku panjang di bawah pohon tempatnya beristirahat, sosok gadis berambut _brunette_ tengah duduk bersama temannya sambil melahap bekal yang mereka bawa. Dia adalah Mikan, gadis yang sudah diamatinya sejak awal ajaran baru tahun ini.

Ia pertama kali melihat gadis itu saat masa orientasi. Saat itu Mikan yang merupakan salah satu dari banyaknya murid baru, tersesat ke kelasnya. Menurutnya tingkah polos gadis saat itu benar-benar menarik. Bahkan sampai saat ini, setiap melihat tingkah gadis itu selalu sanggup membuatnya tersenyum.

"Imai-_san_, kau disuruh pergi ke ruangan Narumi-_sensei_."

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Entahlah."

Natsume bisa melihat ada seorang anak lain yang mendatangi Mikan dan temannya. Lalu gadis berambut gelap itu pergi meninggalkan Mikan sendirian di sana. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk mendekati gadis itu.

'_PLUK'_

Dijatuhkannya dengan sengaja sebuah ranting kecil ke arah kotak makan Mikan. Dia bisa melihat gadis itu mendelik kaget. Segera saja Natsume meraih _manga_ yang memang dipegangnya untuk menutupi wajahnya, berpura-pura tidur.

"Hei! Kau yang di atas!"

Dia menyeringai. Gadis itu sudah memanggilnya.

"KAUDENGAR AKU TIDAK SIH?"

Natsume bergeming.

'_DUAGH'_

'_BRUK'_

Natsume mendelik. Mikan berkacak pinggang. _Hazel_ dan _crimson_ itu bertemu dan saling menantang.

"Apa sih maumu, Polkadot?" Suara dingin Natsume-lah yang memulai untuk memecahkan kesunyian mendadak tadi.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mencari masalah!" Mikan menyahut. "Dan namaku bukan polkadot!"

Natsume diam, mencari cara yang tepat untuk melawan gadis itu tanpa merusak _image_-nya.

Kali ini dia benar-benar kesal. Bukan karena Mikan yang seenaknya melempar buku setebal kamus yang mungkin isinya lebih dari seribu halaman dan menyebabkannya terjatuh, tapi lebih karena kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak melihat kalau gadis itu membawa barang-berbahaya-yang-sukses-menyebabkan-kepalanya-pusing. Andai tadi dia melihat kamus itu, mana mungkin dia dengan 'cerdas'-nya berusaha mengerjai Mikan. Setidaknya dia bisa menyiapkan diri agar kepalanya tidak menjadi sasaran empuk.

Dalam sekejap sebuah senyum licik terpampang di wajahnya saat sebuah ide terbersit di kepalanya. "Lalu … apa itu?" tanyanya dengan santai.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

"Ck, Polkadot!" Natsume pergi secepat kilat, menjauh dari sana. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat wajah Mikan yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang keterlaluan, mengintip pakaian dalam seorang gadis. Tapi, entah mengapa, rasanya menyenangkan jika harus mengerjai Mikan. Mungkin dia akan melakukannya lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

"Kenapa sih Natsume itu begitu menyebalkan? !" Dengan gusar Mikan membalik majalah yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa sih kau harus marah-marah di kamarku, _Baka_?"

Mikan melemparkan majalah itu ke kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana tanpa memedulikan perkataan Hotaru. Dia memang sedang berada di kamar Hotaru kini. Sebagai sahabat yang sudah berkenalan sejak lama, bertamu, tinggal bahkan menginap di rumah gadis bermata _violet_ itu memang bukan hal yang baru bagi Mikan. Begitu juga Hotaru yang cukup sering bermain ke rumahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan perbuatan si Natsume itu! Bisa-bisanya dia mengintip celana dalamku dua kali!" seru Mikan lagi.

Hotaru menghela napas. "Mungkin saja dia menyukaimu," sahutnya cuek, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju laptop yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Mana mungkin!" Mikan menatap punggung Hotaru. "Mana mungkin dia tertarik padaku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini," gumamnya lagi.

Hotaru berbalik, menatap Mikan. Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya. "Jadi, bukan dia yang sepertinya menyukaimu, tapi … _kau yang menyukainya_, hm?"

_Hazel_ Mikan melebar. Wajahnya memanas. "Ti-tidak! Aku membencinya, Hotaru! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya."

"Oh ya?"

Mikan mengeleng kuat-kuat. Sungguh, mana mungkin dia menyukai Natsume yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Mana mungkin juga Natsume menyukainya. Dia adalah salah satu pemuda paling poluler di sekolah. Ketua OSIS, cerdas—terbukti karena dia diikutkan olimpiade, atlet basket yang hebat—meski Mikan tidak ingin mengakuinya. Yah, dia juga tampan. Mikan tidak bisa menghalau kenyataan yang satu itu. Natsume itu … benar-benar tampan.

'_Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?'_ Dia menjerit dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan Natsume yang menyebalkan itu tampan? Memuji-mujinya? Tidak, pasti ada kesalahan.

Natsume itu mesum, menjengkelkan, menyebalkan, memuakkan, tapi … kenapa dia merindukannya?

Sekali lagi, Mikan menggeleng sekuat-kuatnya. Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Natsume. Dia membencinya.

'_Ada banyak cinta yang dimulai dari sebuah rasa benci.'_

Tanpa sengaja, Mikan membaca salah satu kalimat yang ada di majalah yang tadi dilemparkannya begitu saja. Membuat pikirannya kembali berputar tak tentu arah. Bagaimana kalau perkataan di majalah itu benar? Ahhh … kenapa dia harus berpikiran seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini hari terakhir kita sekolah ya? Besok kan sudah mulai liburan musim panas."

"Iya, iya. Kau mau menghabiskan liburan di mana?"

"Tentu saja bersama kekasihku."

"Wah, andai aku juga punya pacar."

Natsume yang duduk di kursi paling belakang kelas mendengus di balik _manga_ yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia memang tidak begitu suka dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang selalu saja ribut. Hanya mengganggu tidur siangnya saja.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu hari ini, Natsume?"

Pemuda itu menjauhkan _manga_ yang sedari tadi menutup wajahnya, ia menoleh ke arah Ruka yang tadi menegurnya. "Hn?"

"Meski kau tidak mengatakan apa pun, aku tahu kalau kau menyukai anak kelas satu itu." Ruka tertawa pelan. "Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan panjang, lho. Kalau kau tidak melakukan sesuatu, tidak ada yang menjamin kau tidak akan terlambat."

Natsume terdiam. Melakukan sesuatu? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ruka benar, dia tidak mungkin berdiam diri. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Mikan tidak menyukainya? Bukankah dia terlalu sering membuat gadis itu marah? Sepertinya Mikan sudah berhasil membuatnya tidak seperti dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari terakhir sekolah itu, lagi-lagi Mikan mendapatkan sedikit masalah yang membuatnya harus terlambat pulang. Hotaru sudah menghilang duluan, tanpa menunggunya. Yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus pulang sendirian.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya Natsume berdiri di depan pintu gerbang. Meski dia tidak tahu apa tujuan pemuda itu, tapi melihatnya saja entah mengapa sanggup membuat Mikan merasa gugup bukan main. Dalam beberapa menit itu, dia hanya bisa terdiam, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Melangkah begitu saja, berpura-pura tidak melihat Natsume di sana, atau memutar lewat gerbang belakang dan menjauhinya.

Tapi Mikan tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjauhi Natsume, jadi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan. Toh, Natsume belum tentu peduli dengan keberadaannya.

"Hei, Polkadot!"

'_DEG'_

Mikan berhenti melangkah saat pemuda itu memanggilnya. Entah mengapa, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat menyadari Natsume berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya, mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Kau akan menghabiskan liburan ini di mana?"

Mikan mengernyit, Natsume tidak seperti Natsume. Apa dia … sakit? "Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Saat festival nanti, kau harus melihat kembang api bersamaku," ucap Natsume datar. Dia menepuk kepala Mikan dan meninggalkannya. Namun sebelum pergi, dia kembali menoleh, "Aku akan menjemputmu."

Mikan terdiam. _Apa-apaan sih dia?_ pikirnya.

Merayakan festival kembang api bersama Natsume? Bahkan pemuda itu tidak bertanya tentang kesediaannya. Dia memang selalu saja seenaknya.

Akhirnya gadis itu menghela napas. Merayakan festival bersama Natsume mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Toh, dia memang tidak berencana berlibur ke mana pun.

'_PLUK'_

Mikan baru saja hendak melangkah saat sebuah kertas jatuh dari kepalanya. Dia mengambil kertas itu, dan membuka gulungannya. Sedikit merutuki Natsume yang seenaknya manaruh sampah di atas kepalanya.

Tapi saat dia membaca tulisan di sana. Perlahan rasa marah itu menghilang, digantikan oleh warna pipinya yang memerah.

'_Aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku tunggu kau di festival nanti._

_Natsume'_

_Well_, mungkin saja ini akan menjadi liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan. Siapa tahu?

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Aku tahu kok kalau fic ini aneh, gaje, rush dan sejenisnya *pundung***

**Fic ini aku ketik di tengah-tengah WB (Writer's block) yang melanda dan segunung masalah di dunia nyata. *ngik*  
><strong>

**Semoga gak semengecewakan yang aku pikirkan ;A;**

**Buat **Minatsuki heartnet** a.k.a Dhinie minatsuki amai (coba gak usah ganti2 pen name) selamat tambah tua ya. *kicked* ditunggu lho traktiranmu~ *plak* maaf gak jadi bikin fic crime atau humor. Gak bakat aku XP  
><strong>

**Yosh, terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?  
><strong>


End file.
